The invention relates to a protective device for an electronic component which can be soldered into a printed board by means of a solder bath. A portion of the component projecting through the printed board has an area to be protected against influences due to the solder bath.
It is known to solder electric components such as, for example, resistors, capacitors, relays or push-button keys into printed boards by employment of a solder bath. In case the components have a great insertion height, it is conceivable to allow these to partially project through the printed board and thus to arrange them in countersunk fashion in the printed board. In order to prevent damage to the parts projecting through the printed board due to the influence of heat or due to contamination as a result of the solder bath, the solder operation on the parts projecting through the printed board must be limited to a very short time, particularly when synthetics are used. In case this is not possible, the components must be soldered in by hand.